Hell Hath No Fury
by Kondoru
Summary: Just what was Monad Proxy doing at the end of Episode 1?


21:45 27/08/2007 HELL HATH NO FURY By Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to John for Betaing

Just what was Monad Proxy doing towards the end of Ep 1??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monad Proxy is at large in my City and I▓m having to put up with Raul Creeds (non)status reports of his bureaus pathetic attempts to recapture it.

Here he is now, a data disc in hand.

So I have to sit and listen to that piano playing fool deliver his report.

Director Creed is smirking as he hands over the disc. I have a feeling this concerns more than the Proxy.

I think he thinks what he has seen is somehow funny.

I am not amused.

Hell hath no fury like an angry Regent.

When he has left my chambers I turn to Lucan and ask him ⌠Do you think He▓s got somewhere?■

⌠NO IDEA.■

⌠He looked so smug,■ I grumble.

So I view the footage with a small amount of interest.

Its from the cameras of someone's apartment, a young lady with shoulder length black hair and a stern face. She is in her underwear, evidently preparing for a bath.

And the young man long imprisoned inside my sorry body suddenly awakes.

Oh!

I suddenly recognise the girl; this is my granddaughter, Real Mayer! She works as an agent investigating cases of the Cognito virus; I see her in my chamber here sometimes, delivering reports, very dull. I have not seen her like this before.

She begins to pull off her bra (My inner youth starts screaming in sheer joy.) then stops.

Real turns around and starts to peruse the wall. Unfortunately I can▓t see what she is looking at, as it▓s the wall the camera is on. Peeling paint, maybe? Petty, perhaps but I remember seeing my late wife act similarly. Who knows what goes on in the mind of the Unfair Sex?

Then suddenly something bursts bodily though the ceiling.

This intruder is tall, nearly seven feet in height; he wears red robes flung back from a nude body. His skin is a slaty blue in colour, his hair of long flowing white. This is neither human nor an autorave.

This is indeed a Proxy. He turns his face slightly towards the camera and I can see a twisted white mask;

Ergo Proxy. Not Monad Proxy.

What is he doing here?

Just What?

The reappearance of Ergo Proxy was a very interesting development, I had only met him once, many, many years ago, and then briefly, Ergo Proxy made my city, he hates my city, and he doesn▓t get involved in my city, nor does he stick around. No doubt he had been summoned by the awakening of Monad.

The rational man in me says this may be a good thing; Proxies are such supreme egoists they hate each other, and fight on sight. It could be our truant demigod is going to save us after all.

I feel a sudden rise of irrational fury at his actions; Real is my granddaughter!

And the young man hidden inside me feels hotly jealous.

The rational part of me who has ruled this city for many decades says quite calmly So my Ergo Proxy is taking a personal interest in my Real, is he? And (I give a grim smile) will she survive his intentions?

Real is understandably terrified, pinned against the wall; Ergo Proxy leans down so he can meet her blue eyes with his colourless deep pools, his actual expression is hidden under the mask, but his eyes, they seem...curious?

Does he recognise her for my granddaughter? I have no idea how far Proxy abilities go, all I know is they are not omnipotent.

He reaches down with his great ragged nailed hand, and thoughtfully rubs a finger against the transfixed Real▓s lips.

This is not the action Monad would have taken, who would have tore Real limb from limb by now, if what happened to its previous victims was anything to go by.

But Ergo Proxy▓s touch is gentle.

Then he leans closer to Real.

Though the camera view is obscured by the angle, I▓m thinking oh my god, is he actually kissing her??

And the younger Donov is screaming oh yeah!! With strong insinuations that he would like to see Ergo Proxy do a lot more than just snog; he would like to see...The rational part of me replies, He▓s the Proxy of Death, if he does that, he will kill her for sure.

And then another huge body catapults though the hole in the ceiling.

Nude, grey, scar tissue, skin grafts, metal band, shaggy white hair, and one colourless eye.

Monad Proxy.

Why is it here?

The young man in me is disappointed to say the least. I▓m thinking Well, at least I know where it is now

This new intruder swings a few punches at Ergo Proxy, throwing him though the picture window, but Ergo, who▓s reflexes are of lightning, grabs Monad by the wrist as he falls, dragging his rival out with him.

They separate and stand glowering at each other for a second.

Monads face is too mutilated to show expression, any more than Ergo Proxies mask can,

Seems bad.

I had always been told Monads gender was unknown; I now realised she was female, in spite of the horrific damage to her face and body (sustained during her capture from Mosque, I think, though I am not sure.) Her stance was essentially feminine.

Her right hand was touching her lips (not that Monad has any lips...) Just like Ergo had done to my granddaughter.

I sense a big bad love storm on the horizon...

My Real is going to have to tread carefully.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 


End file.
